Big Girl Now
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Song-Fic, but more than that. Amuto, Ikuto comes back in the most surprising way! How will Amu react? Especailly since she's dating Tadase!


**So I've decided that I'm much better with one-shots. I'm probably going to finish the rest of my stories quickly and then just write more one-shots…yeah…anyway, I'm aiming for something a little sexy in this one, so please enjoy. ;3**

**I don't own anything in this fic! Big Girl Now is by New Kids on the Block ft. Lady Gaga!**

_Amu singing_

_**Mysterious other singing.**_

**O:**

**Amu – 18 **

**Band members - 19**

**Ikuto - 23**

**APOV**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

"What do you _mean_ he's sick?" I said to our manager, very flustered; he just shrugged and walked off. This was our very first performance as a group, and Tadase, the other lead singer and my boyfriend, just happened to be sick? He was at rehearsal not two hours ago. I walked over to Kukai and Nagihiko, trying to keep my cool. It wasn't working too well. I looked nervously between the two, who were exchanging shifty glances. My eyes narrowed.

"Okay, spill. Where is Tadase?" I asked. Kukai gulped and Nagihiko tugged on his collar. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Nagihiko reluctantly pulled out his phone and showed me a text from Tadase.

'_**Sorry to bail on you guys, but I had a date with this really hot chick who I've been seeing for a while. Don't even say it, I know I'm with Amu, but hope by this she'll get the message I don't want to see her anymore. Let me know how it goes!**_'

I just stared for a moment, then looked up at the two of them.

"You knew, and didn't tell me? What happened to being best friends, you guys?" My eyes started to fill with tears, and I knew that my voice was about to waver. But we had a show in…I checked my watch, two minutes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited, expecting an answer from one of them. Why did Ikuto have to leave? He wouldn't have let this happen…

"Amu, Utau said she found someone else to sing with us. And she seemed like she knew something that we didn't so–" Kukai tried to say, but my rage had overwhelmed and I started shouting.

"Don't give me any excuses! God, you guys, you really don't know anything do you? How can you expect some random guy make everything better after being blown off by my _boyfriend_ who happens to be dating someone else?" My breath hitched in my throat and our manager gave us the signal that we were on. Tadase really wasn't much of a boyfriend anyway. And the feelings I held for him didn't compare to the ones I had for Ikuto. But still…I took a second to compose myself and ran out on stage.

"Hello Tokyo! How are you doing tonight?" I yelled out to the audience as enthusiastically as I could. I was rewarded with a roar of cheers. I chuckled back.

"We hope you all enjoy our hit single, _Big Girl Now_!" I said, really regretting it. How in the world were we supposed to perform without Tadase? And it's not like Ikuto could save everything. He was in Europe somewhere looking for his dad. I shook my head. The show must go on!

_**I'm big boy, you're a big girl now, now  
**__I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, now_

I looked around. Who was singing Tadase's part? It really couldn't be Ikuto…right? I didn't even finish that thought before a large, familiar hand took my own and spun me around to face the owner. Ikuto. It couldn't be. But it was! The same teasing glint in his eyes was there as he slid his arm around my waist and spun me around once again, clearly leading this dance he had in mind. He started pacing around me, looking me up and down while singing.__

_**Back in the day, when you were young**__ (It was fun)  
__**Little girl, didn't think you were the one**__ (Now, here I come)  
__**Your sexy walk, your sexy talk**__ (That's what's up)  
__**Little girl, you're clearly not the same kid from the block**___

I ain't that little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure  
Boy, get your ass out on the floor, lets explore, lets explore  


I broke free from his hold and strutted out to the edge of the stage before turning back to him and having a smirk of my own painted across my face. I walked back to him and looked him up and down. _Is that all you got?_ I thought, showing it clearly on my face. The devilish smirk of his own appeared on his face and I knew I was in trouble.

___**You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow  
I'm big boy, you're a big girl now**__  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

_Back in the day, when I was young (Kinda dumb)  
But I always knew I'd be the one (__**Now, here you come**__)  
Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat (__**Girl I bet**__)  
Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget_

_**Well, you ain't a little girl, not no more, that's for sure  
Wanna work it like a big girl, let's explore  
Drop it to the floor, baby, get more  
**_

Ikuto continued leading me in this dance he had choreographed, rewarding himself with the constant blush on my cheeks. Well, I wasn't going to let him have all the fun!

___**You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow  
I'm big boy, you're a big girl now**__  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now __**I'm big boy, you're a big girl now**__  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

I've been waiting too long for you to get naughty  
Eat this and daddy, come on touch my body  


I gave him my best 'come hither' face, teasing him the way he always teased me before I flipped my hair and turned away just as he came close. I won! Or so I thought. His hand grabbed my wrist and he slid his arm around my waist, very closely pressed on his body as he sung inches away from my face.

___**I see that good things come to those who wait  
Come take me on before it's too late**___

_**You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow  
I'm big boy, you're a big girl now**__  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

_**You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow  
I'm big boy, you're a big girl now**__  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now_

The song ended with Ikuto's arm wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close. I wanted to just let myself be carried away, and not give a damn about what Ikuto's been doing for the past six years, but I knew it was never that easy.

"You and I are having a talk later." I said, making sure he knew how serious I was. He looked down at me with a look I couldn't quite distinguish and nodded.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Why don't you have a seat, _Amu_?" Ikuto asked, his signature smirk in place, as he plopped down on his couch. I hesitated, but I sat down next to him, facing him and looking him directly in the eye before my feelings caught up with me and I turned away, not wanting him to see me cry. His arms engulfed my frame and I let him.

"Stupid Ikuto. Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" I weakly punched him over and over on his chest.

"I had to date Tadase, you know. Who was actually dating someone else the whole time. I know that you had to leave, I know that. But still." I looked at him again, searching his eyes for an answer. I gave a small chuckle.

"You won the bet. I couldn't help falling in love with you." His gaze softened a bit before his lips desperately placed themselves on mine. Tears still slid down my cheeks, but they were quickly swept away by Ikuto's long, slender fingers. Before I knew it, he had slipped his tongue into my mouth and was enticing me towards him all over again. Although sexual, the kiss was gentle and needed in many ways. He pulled away all too soon.

"I'm so sorry, Amu. I know this probably won't make up for any of the time we lost but…" He pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" My mind went blank. The ring was in the shape of a clover; a ruby, sapphire, emerald, and a yellow diamond, all surrounding a small heart shaped diamond.

"Oh, Ikuto, of course." I said, as he gently put the ring on my finger and kissed my hand.

"Now we can make up for all the lost time, eh?" He said, the smirk returning as well as my blush. I barely had enough time to think _Oh shit_, before he pinned me to the couch and nipped up my neck before finally kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I'll be yours for as long as you want me, and even when you don't." He whispered into my ear.

And I liked the sound of that.


End file.
